


Lucky People

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Be More Chill. Sincerely, Evan Hansen [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Childhood Friends, Gen, Insecure Michael, Lost Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Reunions, Sadness, Secret Crush, Writer Jeremy, Youtuber Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "Let's be lucky people, you and me."





	Lucky People

Jeremy was happy.

 

_Is_ happy.

 

Jeremy _is_ happy.

 

He smiled, and laughed, and joked, and held his head high.

 

Jeremy was happy.

 

_Is_ happy.

 

Jeremy is happy.

 

His life is consistent, work and home, home and work, and sometimes the bar or a store in between.

 

It wasn't much, but it made Jeremy happy.

 

He was happy.

 

_Is_ happy.

 

Jeremy is happy.

 

Though sometimes, he couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

 

Like _someone_ was missing, but he knew he had it all. He was a writer, he was handsome, he was...loved.

 

But still, something, _someone,_ was missing.

 

He couldn't quite place it, but in the back of his head, he knew what-- _who_ it was.

 

His fingers tapped lightly on the keyboard.

 

It couldn't be that hard.

 

He was just one Skype call away.

 

But when Jeremy went to call him, it was like his brain forgot how to make his fingers move.

 

He was frozen in time, paralyzed by the fear that the person he'd wanted to see him the most had forgotten he was there.

 

Or, hadn't forgotten, but refused to see him.

 

He bites his lip nervously then sighs, shutting down his laptop like does everyday.

 

Just in time, because his phone rings.

 

Milk.

 

Eggs.

 

Butter.

 

Water.

 

Milk.

 

Eggs.

 

Butter.

 

Water.

 

That's what Jeremy tells himself he's here for.

 

That's what Jeremy chants on his way into the store.

 

Milk.

 

Eggs.

 

Butter.

 

Water.

 

Water.

 

Butter.

 

Eggs.

 

Mi--

 

"Jeremy?" He hears a quiet voice say, and his entire body stills again.

 

It's so familiar, but so distant, and he finds he's missed it.

 

He looks up from his phone, though his hand still holds vice to his empty cart, and smiles. "Uh, Michael. Hi."

 

"Dude! Long time no see! How's the lavish life treating you? I saw you on TV the other day!"

 

"Oh it's pretty good. I-I heard you got invited to Insomnia this year." Jeremy offers up, and it's true. He'd seen it somewhere online.

 

"Heck yeah I did! I owe it all to my subscribers, though. They're the closest friends I have." He smiles, but Jeremy can feel the pain behind his eyes right there in his heart.

 

"H-Have you met any, uh, anyone on the YouTube scene?"

 

"Geesh, you're alot more well spoken on television. To answer your question though, no. How about you? I'm sure you have girls all over your dick, man."

 

"Yeah but, nothing _worthwhile._ "

 

"Oh. Well, anyone who gets any of your time is a pretty lucky person." He grins, and he sounds like he's about to say something else, but Jeremy's phone rings, and the mood disperses. "You should get that, I'm sure it's important."

 

He should answer it.

 

He should go back to his life, consistent but boring.

 

Thriving but dull.

 

Fulfilling...but empty.

 

He was happy.

 

He _is_ happy.

 

All he needed was milk, eggs, butter, water.

 

He didn't come here for Michael.

 

He'd convinced himself of that.

 

It wasn't as if Michael frequents this store.

 

It wasn't as if it were Michael that Jeremy was missing.

 

No, his first love wasn't what he came here for at all.

 

He could say that all he wanted, but he would be damned if he was leaving without it.

 

He closes his phone and takes a breath, ignoring the confused look on Michael's face.

 

"A-Are you busy today?"

 

"Um...not that I know of. All my videos are scheduled already, I was just gonna check out a new ga--"

 

"Can I join?" Jeremy says, and he's wringing his hands like they're drenched in sweat.

 

The seconds are tense until Michael smiles and laughs, and it feels like he can breathe again. "Of course buddy!"

 

Jeremy takes a breath and abandons his cart to walk with Michael, feeling like one of the luckiest people in the world.


End file.
